


Voicemail

by mysupernaturalobsessions



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Coming Out, Destiel - Freeform, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Parent-Child Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 04:37:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4550688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysupernaturalobsessions/pseuds/mysupernaturalobsessions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is going to tell his parents about his relationship with Cas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Voicemail

They were sitting on the grey couch in the Winchester’s living room waiting for Dean’s parent’s to come home. Cas had been worried all day. He knew it was no where near the nerves his boyfriend was feeling. He inched closer to Dean in silent solidarity. The quietness had descended over them a while ago, and it only made Castiel more tense. 

Dean was finally going to tell his parents. He was going to admit that he was with Cas, and maybe things would finally get better and maybe Dean would stop hiding and feeling unworthy and taking it out on their relationship. Okay, so Castiel was putting a lot of pressure on this coming out. But who could blame him? This had been a long time coming. 

He reached over and took his boyfriend’s hand. Dean glanced up, but his eyes darted away immediately. Their remaining minutes were dwindling. Everything would be different after this, for better or worse. 

“Hey,” Cas said gently. “You want this, right? You want to tell them?”

Dean looked at him, panic clear on his face. Cas retracted his hand.

“Oh, I see.” Castiel’s voice was even quieter than before. “If you aren’t ready or you don’t…I apologize if I pressured you. We don’t have to do this. We should not do this.”

Cas stood up and pulled his trench coat tightly around his middle. He had been too nervous and preoccupied to take it off when he came in the house.

“Cas, wait,” Dean said. He took hold of Cas’s hands. That’s when Dean’s parents decided to make their entrance. 

They always came home together. John would swing by Mary’s office at the end of the day to pick her up They said it was to save gas, but Dean told Cas the truth about how they couldn’t afford another car, they could barely afford the one they had.

It had taken a lot for Dean to even open up that much, but they had managed. Dean told him everything now, and Cas had always been an open book. He trusted Dean. It hurt, sometimes, to realize Dean might not feel the same way. But Dean always overcame the obstacles, slowly. He tried to be there for Cas. He tried to meet him in his honesty and affection. Cas, in turn, tried to be patient. He accepted that Dean would never be the one to initiate, physically or verbally. 

But if Dean couldn’t even admit his feelings in public, or to his family, well, Cas wasn’t really sure where to go from there. 

He felt his face heating up under the attention. He pulled his hands back from Dean but the damage had been done. Dean looked scared to death. 

John cleared his throat. “Dean, what’s going on here?”

“Nothing, sir, I…” Dean stumbled over his words. Cas stared hard at the floor. 

“Honey?” Mary coaxed more gently. 

Cas crossed the room in four large steps. “I should go.”

“Now, wait just a minute,” John said. 

“Really,” Cas said, pleading. “I have to go, I shouldn’t have come.”

“Cas…” Dean said softly. He scratched at the back of his neck. He sounded pained, but no less sure of himself. Cas closed his eyes. 

When he opened them he stared at Dean, silently asking all the questions that demanded answers. What do you want from me? From this? What do you expect me to do? To keep living in secret?

This wasn’t right. Dean deserved better than someone he had to hide and lie about. Cas did, too.

“What?” Cas demanded finally. 

“Just give me a minute, man.”

“I’ve given you a great deal of time,” Cas said, resigned now. “Things shouldn’t be this difficult, Dean.”

“It’s not, okay? Mom, Dad, I…” Dean said. 

“Dean, you don’t have to.” 

“Yeah, I do,” Dean said. He sounded confident for the first time all day. He sounded sure. Cas tried to squash down the hope in his belly. “I have to, because I can’t breathe right when you’re not there, and I go a little crazy when I can’t see your eyes, and you can’t be here the way I need you to be here, if my family doesn’t know about us. I’m sick of sneaking around. I’m sick of stopping myself every time I go to touch you. Because this isn’t difficult, Cas. You and me. It’s so easy it scares me. It scares me how much…how much you mean to me.” Dean took a deep breath. “Okay?”

Cas smiled slightly, staring at his boyfriend with open affection. “Okay.”

He followed Dean’s eyes when they flicked to his parents. He gulped, audibly, and Mary laughed kindly at his discomfort. 

“We aren’t going to attack you, Castiel.” He tried to release the tension in his shoulders. Mary turned to her son. “We’ve known this was coming a long time.”

“You did?”

“How stupid do you think we are?” John said. “Just didn’t know you’d try hiding it from us.”

“I’m sorry,” Dean muttered to the floor.

“Don’t apologize to us, honey,” Mary said, casting a glance at Cas. She took John’s arm and the pair silently left the room. Castiel was still buzzing with anxiety, but he tried to calm his breathing. Dean, standing across the room, looked contrite.

He beckoned Cas back to the couch and sat down with his cell phone. He looked like he was texting. Cas stood near his legs, frowning and feeling completely ignored. What on Earth was happening?

“Dean?” 

He smiled up at Cas and tugged him into his side. He pointed to the phone screen with all his contacts. “So…who do you want to tell next?”

Cas smiled brightly and leaned in closer. He rested his head against Dean’s chest and felt him press a kiss into the top of his head. He sighed, content. “Everyone.”


End file.
